fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Superior Quicksilver
Summary Tyler Roberts is the Superior Quicksilver, the fastest being in the Superior Universe, which is saying something, considering the fact that the Superior Silver Surfer (Unlimited Speed) is also in that universe. Tyler was simply sitting arround when everything appeared to slow down. This was forever his curse, to have to wait three times longer minimum for anything to happen. He discovered that there was no limit to his acceleration, and on just his third day as Quicksilver, he broke all human speed records by breaching Mach 76.45. He eventually joined the Superiors, and became an inportant member of the team, as it's fastest member. However, his most powerful ability wouldn't be discovered untuil much later. He could travel through time. However, it seemed that he could only affect what seemed to be unimportant events (for instance, he could change what one of the Superiors ate for breakfast, but despite all of his attempts, he was unable to keep Ultron from being built, or stop the Hate Monger from possessing the Beast and killing most of the Superiors. He also couldn't go back foreward in time, so he had to wait 3 years to get back if he wanted to go 3 years back in time, and to him, it would seem like 9 years. When he was the equivilent of 75 years old due to his accelerated aging, he decided that he would live out the last of his years alone on the prehistoric earth. He overshot it. When he got back (Yes, he lived for hundreds of millions of years) something had changed. When Thor asked him about it, he just said, "I figured it out." He had become the Inestimable Quicksiver, who can move at incredible speeds without having ''to accelrate. He had also stopped aging, and apperantly aged in ''reverse ''for some time, or perhaps simply changed his age, as he appeared to be much younger than he had been when he left. He joined the After Avengers, and still gaurds the earth as an omnipresent hero who can be anywhere he wants, whenever he wants. Personality Tyler is a nerd, who likes programming simple programs into computers just for fun. As quicksiver, he tends to be overconfident, and feels that as he is Quicksilver, he can outrun ''anything. ''As the Inestimable Quicksilver, something changed, and he became subtly calmer and quieter. Tier: 7-B normally, 4-C+ as the Inestimable Quicksilver (4-B if you consider the fact that he can prevent his opponent from ever being born, and other time-travel related abilities) Name: Tyler Roberts Gender: Male Origin: Superior Classification: Superhuman Attack Potency: Town Level +\'Solar System Level + (He can cause small black holes to form at will)' Speed: Unlimited, but acceleration is what matters. 300 MPH\S\'7000000000000000 MPS\S In his Superior Mode he can simply go wherever he wants instantly. For all intents and purposes, omnipresent. Lifting Strength: About 400 Lbs\'''About 850 Lbs Striking Strength: Could cause a nuclear explosion with his punch, and the turn aroun and outrun ''it.\'Could do that 500 times in a nanosecond.' Durability: Human, but can literally outrun physics itself (don't ask me how that works,) and avoid recoil from his hits, and can therfore hit as hard as he wants without hurting his fists. '''About 7 times as tough as a human' Stamina: Infinite Range: Melee, unless he causes a nuclear explosion, but he can pretty much hit whoever he wants whenever he wants to. Standard Equipment: Nothing Intelligence: Avearage, but can think thousands of times faster ''than the average person, and has essintially however much time he wants to ponder a problem\ '''Genius level +' Weaknesses: Occasionally overconfident\ None. His mind exists in the near future, and he can move as fast as he wants, it is impossible for anyone who isn't faster than him to hit him. Which means, within the Superior Universe, no one. Powers and Abilities: Speed. That's it. Notable Attacks and Techniques: By running around an enemy at close range, he can hit an enemy with tens of thousands of building-busting hits in a second. At long range, he can create a low pressure zone that causes an opponent to explode, killing most foes instantly. Key: Normal\'Inestimable Quicksilver' Category:Heroes Category:Superior Category:Speedsters Category:Space-Time Users Category:Male Characters Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Immortals Category:Teenagers Category:Marvel Characters Category:Tier 7